The Payback (R/T)
by AStory
Summary: Will returns from a grueling away mission... also a follow up to "The Massage"


TITLE: The Payback  
AUTHOR: AStory2873@aol.com  
SERIES: ST:TNG  
RATING: PG 13 (sexual innuendo)  
CODES: R/T (Imzadi)  
TIMELINE: Post Insurrection  
SUMMARY: Will returns from a grueling away mission... also a follow up to "The Massage"   
  
DISCLAIMER: Characters are the property of Paramount, etc.. No infringement is intended other than the enjoyment of its readers.  
FEEDBACK: Encouraged and welcomed.  
3/22/02  
  
"The Payback"  
  
"Hey! You're a sight for sore eyes!"  
"You're finally back!"  
"I didn't expect to see you tonight."  
"Want me to leave?"  
"Oh no! I'm just surprised ... but in a good way."  
"Ok, as long as you are sure."  
"Oh I am. Come here."  
"Now THAT is a proper greeting, Commander."  
"Miss me?"  
"Terribly."  
"Been waiting long?"  
"No time at all."  
"You look very comfortable."  
"Maybe we should get *you* more comfortable as well."  
"I think I should get cleaned up first."  
"I can help with that."  
"Oh really?"  
"Yes, really! Besides, I owe you."  
"You do?"  
"Forgotten already?"  
"Ummm"  
"Meant that much to you, did it?"  
"Refresh my memory?"  
"With something that was *your* idea to begin with?"  
"You know how I am and I did just get back from a grueling 5 day mission."  
"Never mind, I don't know what I am talking about. You know, I think I have a patient to see this evening. Guess I should be going."  
"Oh no you don't. You aren't leaving this cabin tonight."  
"You sound very sure of yourself."  
"Where this is concerned .. I am VERY sure."  
"Do you think you can handle it?"  
"I believe I have the necessary skills to handle just about anything you can put forth."  
"We'll see about that."  
"What are the stakes?"  
"They are high .. very high!"  
"You know I am a master poker player."  
"So, I hear."  
"You wound me with your doubt."  
"I'm sure you'll get over it."  
"Maybe it's time to show your hand, Counselor."  
"Or time to call your bluff, *Commander*"  
"Now that sounds like a challenge I am willing to take."  
"Not surprising. But is it a challenge I am willing to take."  
"You started this."  
"I know."  
"What are you laughing at?"  
"You."  
"I see that. The question is why."  
"Because you should see how your eyes light up at the prospect of a bet."  
"Actually they are lit up thinking about all the things I am going to be doing to that delectable body of yours later."  
"And here I was going to payback my debt to you this evening."  
"Oh believe me, you will... In spades."  
"Will, isn't that a different game?"  
"How about a royal flush then?"  
"That doesn't even make sense."  
"It would if you would come back over here."  
"Now what?"  
"Well, you ARE royalty in a manner of speaking and your face is very flushed right now and so I believe I have won this hand."  
"I believe that you are quite mistaken."  
"Hey! Where are you going?"  
"To get your bath water ready."  
"My what?!?!"  
"Your bath water. Did something happen to your hearing while you were away?"  
"No, but .. are you going to join me?"  
"If you are a good boy."  
"I am *always* a good boy."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so."  
"Will you wash my back?"  
"I thought this was MY payback."  
"You will get your turn."  
"When?"  
"Eventually."  
"Now that sounds promising."  
"It should. Besides, as you know, I never renege on something owed."  
"Well, there was that one time.."  
"I can't believe you still remember that!"  
"How could I forget? The unfulfilled images haunted my dreams for weeks."  
"You never told me that before."  
"I didn't want you to know the kind of power you have over me."  
"And what kind of power would that be, Commander?"  
"Now if I told you - I would never have a chance."  
"You honestly think you do now?"  
"I like to think so... yes."  
"Men."  
"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Deanna, I really missed you while I was gone."  
"That will get you no where."  
"How about this?"  
"That feels nice."  
"Is the bath ready?"  
"Yes, I believe it is. Let's get rid of this and this and oh that too!"  
"And can we get rid of that lovely piece of clothing on you as well?"  
"Certainly. Would you like to do the honors?"  
"Do you even need to ask?"  
"Wanted to give you the option."  
"Affirmative. That clear enough?"  
"Perfectly."  
"Turn around."  
"Oh.. A repeat performance!"  
"You DID say I would get my turn too."  
"And you shall .. later."  
"Counselor, what are you thinking?"  
"That a game of 5-card stud may be in order."  
"Deuces wild?"  
"Of course!"  
"Should we invite the rest of the usual crew?"  
"Not if you value your life!"  
"Can we play with just two?"  
"You are the self-proclaimed master poker player -- I'm sure you can figure something out."  
"Already playing with a full house - I get it."  
"You better. As wonderful as that feels - you deserve a turn too."  
"Deanna, what is on that tray over there?"  
"Things for later."  
"What kind of things?"  
"A woman has to have some secrets. Now turn around."  
"That feels nice."  
"It's supposed to. You are very tense. Was the mission that rough?"  
"We encountered some unexpected problems but nothing we couldn't handle."  
"Then why so tense?"  
"Just preparing myself for your onslaught... Ow! What was that for?"  
"For trying to cover up what is really bothering you."  
"I apologize. I should have known better."  
"Yes! You should. Will, don't you know that after all this time, after all we have been through - you can't hide from me?"  
"I know."  
"And you certainly can't hide *this* from me."  
"Hey! Be careful, you are getting water all over the floor."  
"Want me to stop?"  
"Gods no. Do you have any idea what you do to me?"  
"I have a pretty good visual of it right now."  
"Very funny."  
"Do you like?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Will.. "  
"Yes?"  
"I have this fantasy.."  
"This isn't it?"  
"No, although it comes in a close second."  
"Tell me."  
"Well, remember when we encountered the Ba'ku Homeworld?"  
"How could I forget?"  
"Remember what we did?"  
"Which 'what' are you referring to?"  
"We were in a setting just like this one.."  
"I do recall but ummm which 'what' are you referring to?"  
"You know how much I love that smooth baby face of yours?"  
"I seem to remember your fondness for it, yes."  
"I know you just got it all grown back but.."  
"Deanna, you can't be serious!"  
"I am. Can I? Please?"  
"Would that truly make you happy?"  
"For the moment."  
"Do you realize how much ribbing I took over that?"  
"You're the First Officer of the Starship Enterprise - you can take it."  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
"You will love it just like last time. I promise to be careful."  
"THIS is your fantasy?"  
"Part of it, yes."  
"Will I get to experience the rest?"  
"You will if you'll be still.. Don't move."  
"I wouldn't dream of going anywhere."  
"That's refreshing to hear."  
"You wound me, Counselor."  
"Stop talking."  
"Why?"  
"Because if you don't, you may get cut."  
"I know a good doctor."  
"Will!"  
"Ok."  
"There, now isn't that so much better?"  
"I don't know yet.. you know the test. Does it pass?"  
"Come here and let's see. Hmm Hmm Mmm"  
"Well?"  
"I think it more than meets the criteria."  
"So it exceeds standards."  
"Soft as a baby's bottom. It will do."  
"What else did you have in mind for this evening?"  
"I was thinking of maybe some dinner with candlelight."  
"That sounds nice."  
"Something chocolate for dessert."  
"Not surprising."  
"And then turn in early since I have appointments scheduled at 0800."  
"Oh no you don't, Counselor!"  
"Did you expect something else?"  
"I think that after being gone for 5 days and missing you like crazy that we have some time to make up for and those appointments in the morning need to be rescheduled."  
"I guess it is a good thing that I took the morning off then."  
"Ohhh come back here! I guess this means that bath time is over."  
"Yes, time for the next phase of my plan."  
"Any hints on what that might be?"  
"Come over here and find out."  
"I missed you."  
"I missed you too."  
"Thank you for the welcome home."  
"Anytime Commander.. anytime."  
  
The End. 


End file.
